pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Dew Academy Spriters and Artworks ©
Archivo:DewAcademyLogo.png ---- Bien venidos alumnos a esta humilde Academia. En esta lugar, se les enseñara en un principio a manejarse de mejor manera en el uso y creacion de Spriters de diversos tipos y Artworks estilo original o lo mas parecido al real de Pokemon. Antes de comenzar pondre la lista de alumnos. Solo estan aquellos que han comentado en mi Blog. ¡¡YA NO SE ACEPTAN MAS ALUMNOS!! ♫♪ Archivo:Luxray mini.gif Dew Academy Spriters and Artworks © Archivo:Lucario mini.gif ♪♫ Lista de Alumnos: #Nefer #Danger1 #The Gold 31 #MasterZero #Diamond 50 #NahuMeow~ #Keikurono1995 #Cortana117 #YukkiRiver #Edú Favre Suaña Vera #Lley #Lucas #Gohan1241 #Cool Vanilluxe #Lilligirl #Sylveon ✰✰✰✰✰ 104 #PokeFactory #Azul Ahora vovere a poner una pequeña lista con los objetivos que tengo como importantes en esta academia de que todos lleguen a hacer. Objetivos de estas clases: #Lograr realizar sprites desde cero, sera para lo que sea. #Realizar Artworks con un estilo original al de Pokemon real. #Aprender a hacer buenos recolores. #Aprender a hacer quimeras que no lo parezcan a simple vista. #Conocer y aprender a utilizar a nuestros amigos los pixeles. #Saber sombrear y dar puntos de luz de manera debida. #Otros objetivos que se veran segun vea que lo necesitan aprender. Ahora, una lista con las normas de la Academia. No se deben saltar estas reglas o seran expulsados o amonestados. Reglas: #'SI NO SE LLEVAN A CABO DOS ACTIVIADES/TAREAS/PRUEBAS SEGUIDAS. SE EXPULSARA DE LA ACADEMIA.' #'NO' utilizar bases o sprites de otros, o cosas similares a no ser que en la actividad se requiera utilizarlas. Si se hace esto, se amonestara con la mirad de la nota real que sacarian esa tarea. Ejem: Si tiene un 8, sacarian un 4. Si sacan un 3, se quedan con 1,5... etc. #No editar las secciones que no les pertenecen en la clase. Solo pueden editar la parte de la tarea en la cual esa seccion lleve vuestro nombre. #No se podra cambiar de clase o elegirla vosotros. Esta se elige segun la prueba de acceso que reaizaran todos en conjunto. En la cual vere sus capacidades y decidire si ponerlos en la Clase Noob o en la Clase Pro. #Nada de insultos, quiero que los alumnos se lleven bien. Si veo discursiones mas alla de criticas constructivas o palabras malsonantes hacia trabajos de otros, se les amonestara con un punto menos en la proximas activiades a realizar. #Tengan originaidad en sus trabajos, no plagien de nadie. O me entereare. #Enserio... NO utilicen bases ni partes de otros pokemon a no ser que sea una practica de quimeras... #Sere extricta, asi que esfeurcen se en sus trabajos. No quiero trabajos echos con prisas a ultima hora. Se iran poniendo mas normal o reglas segun vea importante. Ahora y despues de todo esto. Aqui dejo la primera Prueba, con la cual los alumnos segun lo que hagan, iran a una de las dos clases que creare. Archivo:Ditto mini.gif Clase Noob Archivo:Ditto mini.gif Nefer Keikurono Nahu Lucas Lilligirl Sylveon PokeFactory Archivo:Mew mini.gif Clase Pro Archivo:Mew mini.gif Edú MasterZero Azu(Dew me dio permiso para estar aquí) Prueba de "acceso a las clases" FIN DE LA TAREA Esta prueba no consiste en poner una nota en lo principal. Solo a que segun mis criterios, ustedes hagan lo mejor que puedan esto y yo les ponga en una de las clases indicadas con anterioridad. Eso no quiere decir, que con el tiempo, alumnos de la Clase Noob puedan entrar a la Pro, y viceversa. La prueba consiste en lo siquiente: *Realizar un Artwork de un Pokémon REAL. *Realizar un Sprite sobre el Pokémon del que hicieron el Artwork. *El sprite no debe ser igual al Artwork. *Pongan algo al pokemon, una prenda de ropa (Solo en el Artwork) con un simbolo que los representara a ustedes. ¿Que no se debe hacer? *Usar bases ó Sprites ya echos u originales. *Tampoco vale coger imagenes de otros y hacer la imagen a base de esa. *Enserio no utilicen bases... me enterare si lo hicieron e-e Tendran para hacer esto, hasta el 15/06/2014. Como muy tarde incluso hasta el 16/06/2014. Pero ¡NI UN DIA MAS! Aquellos que no presenten la tarea, seran expulsados, ya que no podre ponerlos en una respectiva clase. Quiero ver que estan comprometidos con participar. Ahora, esta es la lista de Pokemon a realizar. Comenten los que aun no lo hicieron que pokemon escogeran para realizar la Tarea. Exacto, no podran hacer el que ustedes quieran, asi me aseguro no elijan pokemon como Ditto o faciles similares. * Archivo:Butterfree icon.png Butterfree YukkiRiver * Archivo:Beedrill icon.png Beedrill Cool Vanilluxe * Archivo:Sunflora icon.png Sunflora Lucas * Archivo:Ambipom icon.png Ambipom The Gold 31 * Archivo:Xatu icon.png Xatu NahuMeow~ * Archivo:Girafarig icon.png Girafarig Nefertimon 234 * Archivo:Skarmory icon.png Skarmory MasterZero * Archivo:Roserade icon.png Roserade Gohan1241 * Archivo:Dustox icon.png Dustox Keikurono1995 * Archivo:Liepard icon.png Liepard Lley * Archivo:Whimsicott icon.png Whimsicott Cortana117 * Archivo:Bisharp icon.png Bisharp Danger1 * Archivo:Florges icon.png FlorgesSylveon * Archivo:Aegislash icon.png Aegislash Diamond 50 * Archivo:Rhydon icon.png Rhydon Edú * Archivo:Slowking icon.png Slowking Lilligirl * Archivo:Tentacruel icon.png Tentacruel PokeFactory * Archivo:Ampharos icon.png Ampharos Azu No repitan pokemon, si ven que ya lo pidieron escoge otro. Hay suficientes para toda la clase. Hagan el trabajito a tiempo. Sean puntuales por favor. Los ya elegidos, fue porque los eligieron primariamente aqui: Aviso Dew Academy!! ¿Como presentarlo? Solo rellenen su seccion lo que deben poner. ---- Nefer Pokemon Artwork:Archivo:Girafarig_artwork_by_Nefer.png Sprite Pokemon: Firma: ' --'110pxSilenciosa y mortal 110px ''' 18:39 13 jun 2014 (UTC) Danger1 '''Pokemon Artwork: Sprite Pokemon: Firma: The Gold 31 Pokemon Artwork: Sprite Pokemon: Firma: MasterZero Pokemon Artwork: 200px El art ya lo habia hecho (en la mañana) pero sin prenda, le puse un sombrero de medico della peste, mi símbolo representativo es la hebilla del sombrero. PD. Caterpie esta mal hecho a proposito. Sprite Pokemon: Archivo:Skarmory_Sprite_By_MasterZero-Masteroflel.png Esta gordo. Firma: -- 04:43 13 jun 2014 (UTC) Diamond 50 Pokemon Artwork: Sprite Pokemon: Firma: NahuMeow~ Pokemon Artwork: 300px Mi Simbolo Representativo Es La Bufanda Verde Agua, Por Mi Gusto Por Las Bufandas y El Color Verde Agua, Lo Hice En Paint Normal y Me Salio Algo Amorfo :/, Bueno Espero Que Te Guste, Lo Hice Algo Apurado xD. Sprite Pokemon: Firma: '''Archivo:Valeria-Valerie_Sprite.pngArchivo:Heart.png The Keys Of Love Archivo:Heart.pngArchivo:Klefki_spri.png 19:43 13 jun 2014 (UTC) Keikurono1995 '''Pokemon Artwork:Archivo:Atwork_Dustox_by_keikurono1995.png Sprite Pokemon:65px Firma:Keikurono1995 ''' '''Nota:Usa una gorra con la K de Keikurono Cortana117 Pokemon Artwork: Sprite Pokemon: Firma: YukkiRiver Pokemon Artwork: Sprite Pokemon: Firma: Edú Favre Suaña Vera Pokemon Artwork: '''Hir is it Archivo:Dew_academy_trabajo.png '''Sprite Pokemon: Archivo:Dew_academy_sprite_renovated.png Firma: Como se edita la firma :P o espera..... (Clara) 23:57 14 jun 2014 (UTC) Lley Pokemon Artwork: Sprite Pokemon: Firma: Lucas Pokemon Artwork: Archivo:Sunflora_Art_by_Lucas.png Esas gafas amorfas se supone que son mis gafas de ver. Sprite Pokemon: Archivo:Sunflora_Sprite_by_Lucas.png Firma: Lucas Gonzalez Ibañez (discusión) 14:39 13 jun 2014 (UTC) Gohan1241 Pokemon Artwork: Sprite Pokemon: Firma: Cool Vanilluxe Pokemon Artwork: Sprite Pokemon: Firma: lilligirl Pokemon Artwork:Archivo:Sprite_Slowking_0.png En la realidad me gusta llevar una vincha amarilla y verde,y pense que podia combinarlo con la flor que lleva un lilligant en la cabeza.Perdon si me salio mal,pero mi madre me obliga a compartir la computadora y no tuve tiempo.Gracias a DEW por las posiciones Sprite Pokemo'''n:' 'Archivo:Sprite_Slowking_3.png' '''Firma:' La gran Lilligirl EDITADO A PETICIÓN DE DEW Sylveon Pokemon Artwork:200px PD: Los brazos son verdes por que lleva algo para taparse los brazos y le saque las cosas rosas que se veían algo feas, pero son parte de lo que le hice :3 Sprite Pokemon: Archivo:Florges_sprite_(CONCU_DEW)_by_Sylve.png Firma: Soy una Sylveon de 5 EstrellasArchivo:SylveonMM.pngHáblame que no me hablan 23:28 15 jun 2014 (UTC) PokeFactory Pokemon Artwork:Archivo:Mi_Artwork_de_Tentacruel.png Sprite Pokemon: Firma:Archivo:100px-Oshawott_Conquest.png Un Chico Muy AtractivoArchivo:115px-Dewott_Conquest.pngDejame Un Mensaje95px Spadin21(Azu) Pokemon Artwork:500px Sprite Pokemon: Archivo:Sprite_Ampharos.png Firma: 25px|link=Usuario_discusión:Spadin21|Déjame un mensaje Spadin21 50px|link=Usuario_discusión:Spadin21|Déjame un mensaje 21:10 19 jun 2014 (UTC) ---- Y Tras todo esto :3 Solo queda decir Gracias por leer. Se despide la Sendei ¡Dew the Creeper! ¡Hagan las tareas! Categoría:Concursos Categoría:Ayuda